


A Day at Applebees (Hannah's alive)

by faggotsonline



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Acid, Alcohol, Applebees, BDSM, Battery Acid, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, High School, Liberty High School, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Suicide, The tapes, Weed, alive again, back from the dead, meth, netflix, shrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Hannah comes back to life and decides to go Applebees where she sees her fellow past classmates of Liberty High.





	A Day at Applebees (Hannah's alive)

It was 9:00 pm. Hannah was starting to get really hungry. She got in her car and started driving all around town to find the perfect restaurant. Then she spotted that perfect restaurant, Applebees. Once she walked in she saw many Liberty High students.

"Oh shit." The first student she spotted was Marcus. Marcus was of course eating his food off of a drill. Once he spotted Hannah he stopped the drill, took the food off of it, and started approaching Hannah. 

"Maybe I should go to Wendy's instead.." Hannah thought while she started backing away from Marcus. 

"I never thought I'd see you again." Marcus said. "Now I finally can give you what you deserve..." Marcus turned on his drill and started running towards Hannah.

Marcus was of course laughing like a goat as he chased after Hannah. Marcus cornered Hannah. Hannah thought it was all over again now. Just as the drill got close to Hannah's head it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Marcus on the floor. 

She looked around to see who knocked Marcus out, then she spotted Clay in his furry costume. 

"Thanks for saving me from that drill loving, bleach drinking, cardboard smoking idiot." Clay smiled and then said, "Let's grab a drink." Hannah and Clay went over to the bar and ordered a couple drinks. They thought that they'd be safe for now, but they were wrong.

"Hello my loves." Clay and Hannah automatically recognized that voice. It was Bryce. 

"I found you my darlings." Bryce squealed. 

Before Hannah or Clay could say anything Bryce kissed both of them full on the lips. Clay and Hannah puked on each other.

"You will both be mine someday." He blew them a kiss, then started shoving food in his garbage bag. 

"Well this night has been just great. First Marcus tried to kill me again with a drill, Bryce assaulted us both, and we puked all over each other. I want to fucking kill myself again." 

Clay drank some more and then said, "We need to leave before anything else happens. If we don't leave then we'll be dead by the end of the night. I don't wanna lose you again Hannah." 

Hannah and Clay started to get up, but then they saw the most cancerous thing... It was Monty. 

"I knew it all along. Clay is just another stupid furry. You shouldn't be here at Applebees Clay, you should be at a furry convention fucking other furries. Why do you guys have puke all over you? Oh wait, I know. You finally looked at each other and realized how ugly you both were. You stupid crackers." Monty started to laugh at them.

Clay couldn't take all of this bullying so he started crying. Hannah was pissed off. Monty was bullying her bff (best furry friend) and made him cry. 

"That's it Monty. You can call me a slut all you want and defend your rapist friend, but you can not make fun of Clay." Hannah said through clenched teeth. 

"What are you going to do about pussy? Kill yourself again?" Monty was now laughing like a fucking maniac. 

Hannah picked up a stool and whacked Monty with it. Monty fell to the ground. 

"Sorry not sorry," Hannah looked over at Clay. She saw that he was still crying. "I hit Monty with a stool." 

Clay looked up at Hannah and wiped the tears away. "Thank you for giving that gnome what he deserves." 

Hannah smiled and said, "I would've done worse, but I don't want to go to jail today or I'll just kill myself again lol." Clay smiled. 

Then another student e was there. "Hello Hannah. I'm going to give you what you deserve." Hannah turned around and saw Tyler. "You thought I'd never find you, but I did. You will be punished for your actions." He then grabbed out his voodoo doll of Hannah and started stabbing it.

Hannah started laughing and then said, "Do you really think that's going to do anything to me?" 

Tyler was not happy about Hannah doubting him. He choked the voodoo doll and Hannah started laughing even more. 

"Why do you think this will actually work?" Tyler started choking the real Hannah. "See? It's working." 

Hannah's face started turning red. She could barely breathe. Clay pushed Tyler off of Hannah and started beating the shit out of him. 

Once Tyler was knocked out cold Clay still didn't stop. Hannah finally pulled Clay off of him, but it was too late. Tyler was dead. 

"Clay what the hell? We're going to go to fucking jail now. What were you thinking?" 

Clay looked up at Hannah. His knuckles were bruised and he had blood all over him. 

"I-I-I was only trying to protect you from him. I can't lose you again Hannah."

"You could've stopped when he passed out."

Clay stood up and grabbed Hannah's shoulders. "No. You don't understand. If I let him live he could try to kill you again. I'm not going to let that happen so I had to take care of him." 

Hannah looked all around the restaurant. Everyone was silent, well except for Ryan. He kept saying, "Wow. This is going to be a great meal. I'm going to eat it." 

Everyone else was staring at Clay and Hannah. 

"We can't run or hide. They already know what we did. Fuck. Well we're going to jail. Guess I'll just die again lol" Hannah mumbled.

"Your life is over with again Hannah and now mine is too. It was fun while it lasted." 

One of the servers, Skye , came out and said, "Can I-" 

She dropped everything she was holding as she saw the dead body. 

Courtney approached Hannah and Clay and said, "I thought you loved me Hannah. I didn't know you two were in a relationship. I feel betrayed. I can't believe you did this to me." Courtney ran to the bathrooms while crying.

"What the actual fuck." Hannah muttered. 

Then Monty woke up. "Oh my god," He said as he looked at Tyler's body. "Looks like Clay killed Tyler. Finally someone did. Have fun in jail faggot." 

Clay glared at Monty and then said, "Maybe I should kill you too. I'm going to jail either way so." 

All of sudden Applebees was on lock down. The whole restaurant got covered with a sheet metal barrier. 

"No one's going to jail." Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It was the person they'd least expect to do this, Skye the waitress. "Unfortunately someone already called the police. I called one of my friends up that would help us get through this without getting arrested." 

Skye looked towards the back of the restaurant and said, "You can come out now." 

The women who walked into the room was Sonya Struhl. "Everyone salute to your lawyer, Sonya, or I will destroy you like I destroyed Hannah Baker's case against the school."

Sonya stood on a table so she could seem more superior. She got her gun ready to kill anyone who refused to bow down to her. Skye was the first to salute. 

"Praise Sonya."

Everyone else joined in after her. After everyone was done Sonya continued talking. 

"I heard about what happened to Tyler. I have something that will help everyone not get arrested." 

Sonya went back to the back of the restaurant and returned with something. It was battery acid. Skye gave everyone a glass. "We will all drink this battery acid so no one will have to go to jail." 

"But Sonya, isn't there another way we can avoid going to jail?" Hannah asked.

"Sadly there is no other way. If you do not drink the acid you will go to jail for life and the tapes will mean nothing since you're in jail lying whore. Do you want that to happen?" Everyone shook their heads. "I thought so. Skye, can you pour a glass of battery acid for everyone?" Sonya asked. She nodded her head and took the acid. Finally everyone had a glass full of battery acid. 

"You will all have 5 minutes to do whatever you want before you drink the acid, except for killing or harming others." 

Clay humped one of the walls. "I always wanted to do that." He mumbled. Before they knew it they were down to their last minute. 

"I can't believe I have to kill myself again." Hannah said. 

"There's something I want to tell you before we drink a glass of acid." Clay muttered so quietly Hannah could barely hear him. 

"What is it?" 

Clay looked up at Hannah and said, "I love you Hannah Baker."

"It's time to drink the battery acid everyone," Sonya said. "Drink the glass quickly so you won't gag it up." 

Before Hannah began to drink her battery acid she said, "I love you too Clay Jensen." Then everything went black.

********************************************************************************************************  
Definitions  
Sonya: A woman who anally destroyed The Baker's case against the school.

Praise Sonya: A salute that tells Sonya we love and worship her for life 

Marcus: A retard

Clay: Jerks off to a dead girl on the daily

Hannah: Dead

Bryce: Rapist

Tyler: Emo school shooter perv

Monty: Cancer

Courtney: A girl obsessed with Hannah

Ryan: Gay who reviews everything and writes poems about it

Applebees: A restaurant where bad things happen

Skye: A waitress at Applebees who has a crush on Clay

The Tapes: 13 Reasons Why

Battery Acid: A very delicious drink that everyone should try

*these definitions are jokes please don't kill me*

**Author's Note:**

> Song by the best rapper of all time, Sheri
> 
> Parody by Jessica
> 
> This fanfic is not my best sorry. There's probably a few spelling and grammar mistakes, but I'm too lazy to fix them. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this short fanfic.  
> Comment what you think :)


End file.
